Angels and Demons Don't Mix
by DaniGirl101
Summary: Hinata gives the ultimate sacrifice, she dies in palce of Naruto! What will happen? I mean, she's DEAD! Poor Naruto... so sad... Now, you read and review, or else BAD THINGS will happen, if you catch my drift. W00t! W00t!
1. Pools of Blood and Tears

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N:** Ok everyone, here is the 1st chapter of my new story. I'm still working on _'The Prophecy'_ at the moment, but I'm going to start one other story. That is where I need your help. I'll do the 1st chapter of _'Angels and Demons Don't Mix'_ and also _'Tears of True Love'_. Which ever gets the most reviews will be continued first. So, it's all up to you. Here you go…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Angels and Demons Don't Mix**

**Chapter 01 – Pools of Blood and Tears**

The gang ran through the thick wood, each hoping from tree branch to tree branch. "Hey, I think I see a clearing up ahead!" Naruto called, squinting to try and see through the dense woods. All nine rookies were sent on a D rated mission, very simple. All they had to do was find a run away gang, and dispose of them. Soon, they reached the edge of the forest, and as it turns out, Naruto was right. There was a large clearing in the center of the woods, and standing in the center of it was the nine runaways. "Perfect, one for each of us!" Kiba called, cracking his knuckles and glaring at the targets.

"Ok gang, fan out!" Sasuke said, waving his arm toward the group of poor victims. Everyone did as they were told. Each took one target, and the fight was on.

Sakura quickly nailed her target in the gut with a kunai, and he fell to the ground, motionless. "Done!" She called. A few moments later, Sasuke knocked out his target with a quick kick to the head. After he fell to the hard forest ground below, Sasuke took out a kunai and stabbed him in the heart. "Done." He called… well, really he just muttered, but still. Soon, Naruto too had finished, "Ha! That was way to easy!" he called as his victim lay face down in the mud. "D-Done." Hinata muttered, her target too lay on the ground.

The four that had completed turned around, and started watching their friends fight. Hinata had been watching Ino fighting with a woman with short red hair, when something shiny caught her eye. She turned toward the forest's edge to find the source of the light. There, sitting in a tree was a tenth member of the runaway gang. At first, she wasn't to worried, but then she saw the light again. She squinted, and then saw it. She fallowed its trail, and her eyes widened. _'No!'_ she thought.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto stood, watching Kiba's fight, which was almost over. Suddenly, he saw something. He turned his head slightly to see Hinata, now standing in front of him, her arms spread out. "Hin-" he began, but something stopped him. Before he could finish her name, he heard a jumble of sounds. First, the sound of a kunai rushing through the air, then, the sound of blood, falling into pools on the cold floor below, and finally, the scream of a shy Hyuga girl as she fell backward. Naruto quickly acted, catching her as she fell, causing him to fall back as well. Naruto quickly sat up, looking down at Hinata. Then, his eyes grew wide. Her clothing was covered in blood, her own blood, and in the center of it all was a kunai, placed deep within her skin. The dark red blood continued to rush onto her clothing, and now onto Naruto's. He looked at her face, and saw a look of utter determination. "Hi… Hinata!" he screamed, which now brought everyone's attention. As soon as they saw the scene before them, their eyes widened in fear.

Sakura quickly rushed over to the two, and knelt down beside Hinata. "What happened?" she asked, beginning to pull out a large roll of bandages.

"I… I don't know. She just… was there." Naruto rambled. He had no idea what happened, all he knew was Hinata was hurt.

Sakura pulled out the kunai, which caused more blood to rush out of the wound. She pulled off Hinata's jacket, then rolled up her undershirt, reveling her bare stomach, which now had a large wound on it. She quickly sat her up and began rapping her in the bandage after putting some type of liquid on the wound. After she was completely wrapped, Sakura lay her back down. By this time, everyone stood around the three on the ground, eyes filled with terror. Sakura then took out some smelling salts and waved them under Hinata's nose. After a few moments, Sakura was surprised nothing was happening. She quickly placed her two fingers on Hinata's neck. Waiting, everyone looked from Hinata to Sakura, then back to Hinata. Suddenly, Sakura's face went pale. She quickly lowered her head to Hinata's chest, ear facing down. "Sakura…" Naruto began, noticing Sakura's sudden action.

Sakura didn't answer, she moved her hair and laid her head down once more. Naruto looked at her face, her look of fear now replaced with that of absolute terror. Suddenly, Sasuke spoke up. "Is she…" he began, but he didn't need to finish. Sakura raised her head, and gave him a quick nod before quickly looking down at the pools of blood on the ground.

Naruto looked at her, then noticed tears began to mix with the blood pools on the cool forest floor. "Sa.. Sakura?" He stuttered, wondering what was wrong.

Sakura raised her head to look at Naruto and the rest of the gang. Tears were rushing down her face. "She's… She's…" Sakura couldn't seem to spit it out.

"She's dead." Came a voice from behind. Naruto quickly stood up and turned, finding himself facing Sasuke, his normal emotionless face now held the look of sorrow. "No…" Naruto muttered, glaring at his friend/rival. His hands quickly clenched into fists. His nails began to cut through his skin as his eyes began changing from their normal blue to yellow. "NO!" he screamed, rushing into the forest.

He just had to get away. This couldn't be. She couldn't be… He ran for a long time, and no one dared to fallow him. Soon, he just stopped, his legs would take him no further. He sat down beside a large oak tree, placing his arms on his knees as he lowered his head. His now blue eyes began to fill with tears as they slowly dropped to the forest floor.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hinata awoke, rolling over in bed. _'Wait… bed?'_ she thought. She quickly snapped open her eyes, and looked around the room. It was a dull white painted room, almost no furniture at all. She quickly sat up and looked down at her stomach. "I could of sworn…" she muttered. No wound was visible, and no scar was left to indicate where she was stabbed._ 'What happened?' _she wondered.

_Flashback_

_Hinata had been watching Ino fighting with a woman with short red hair, when something shiny caught her eye. She turned toward the forest's edge to find the source of the light. There, sitting in a tree was a tenth member of the runaway gang. At first, she wasn't to worried, but then she saw the light again. She squinted, and then saw it. She fallowed its trail, and her eyes widened. _'No!'_ she thought. _

_She raced forward with all her might._ 'I have to get there.'

_She quickly swept in front of Naruto, outstretching her arms. Suddenly, the man in the trees threw his kunai... right toward Naruto! His eye's widened as he saw Hinata get in the way. The kunai jabbed her in her gut as she fell backward. "Hin-" She heard Naruto begin. _'I did it. He's ok.'_ she thought with a smile, and then all went black._

_End Flashback_

"Did that really happen?" she asked out load. Glancing down at her stomach once again, trying to reassure herself that there was nothing there. "It felt so… real."

She stood up after convincing herself that it was only a vivid dream. She began walking toward a door she spotted, wanting to find out where exactly she was. Suddenly, something came crashing to the floor. She quickly turned around when she heard the vase shatter, and then something caught her eye. "What the…" she quickly spun around facing a large mirror on the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw her reflection. At the moment, she was wearing a long white simple gown. Most girls' first response would have been, "Ok, who the hell changed me!" but at the moment, Hinata wasn't really caring about that. She was more worried about the two freaking white wings pooping out of her back!

Suddenly, Hinata's scream filled the air. "WHAT THE HELL!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hinata:** What! I'm dead! God, you suck! Why did you kill me!

**Dani (aka. me):** Don't question my all-mighty writing powers!

**Hinata:** Why? You freaking KILLED me!

**Dani:** Well, do you want me to make sure you never see your dear Naruto ever again? Cause I have the keyboard!

**Hinata:** …

**Dani:** Thought so. Now, just be quite and let me finish!

**Naruto:** Why the hell did you kill Hinata!

**Dani:** URG! Shut up! I'm the freaking writer, I decide what happens! If you don't shape up, I could kill you off too!

**Naruto:** …

**Dani:** Ok, now that that's done… READ THIS!

**A/N:** Ok, so how did you like it? The summary kind of gives you more of what will happen, but you know one thing for sure, it's just not_ normal _to grow a pair of wings! Well, remember to read the 1st chapter of _'Tears of True Love' _and then review, telling me which one you want me to write first. Thanks for reading! Dani out!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. Ultimate Sacrifice

**

* * *

**

Ok, so Hinata's dead, and I threatened to kill Naruto. Muahaha, I'm evil! So, what happens when you're in heaven? Well, lets see…

**

* * *

**

**Angels and Demons Don't Mix**

**Chapter 02 – Ultimate Sacrifice**

Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe it; she had wings! "Ok… no, this isn't happening. It's all a dream. Ya, a dream." Hinata rambled on, trying to convince herself she wasn't… "Ok, I'll go find someone. Maybe that will help."

Hinata walked over to the door and turned the knob. Outside, the sun shone like there was no tomorrow. Not one cloud was visible in the sky above. Hinata took a step outside, then looked at her feet. The ground felt… weird. Turns out, it was a cloud! "Ok, no… just, umm… snow. Ya, snow…" she tried with all her might to convince herself it was all a dream, but it got harder and harder as she went on. Suddenly, Hinata noticed she was walking through the streets as if she knew where she was going. "Ok…" she muttered, but when she tried to stop, she couldn't. "Weird…"

Eventually, she saw a large, castle like building. When she reached the doors, they opened without her even touching them "Ok… just a dream… just a dream…" she walked forward, finding herself in a large dark room. The doors closed behind her, and she got a bit freaked out.

Suddenly, she heard a booming voice. "Hinata Hyuga." Hinata shuttered. "Y-yes…" _'Great, I'm stuttering again!'_ she thought, rather annoyed. "You put your life on the line to save another. Is this true?"

**Flashback**

_The kunai jabbed her in her gut as she fell backward. "Hin-" She heard Naruto begin. _'I did it. He's ok.'_ she thought with a smile, and then all went black._

**End Flashback**

Hinata began to cry, tears rushing down her pale face when she heard Naruto's voice. "Y-yes." She sniffled out. "Here, we have a… lets just say, prize. If you give the Ultimate Sacrifice, as you did, you are granted one wish."

Hinata looked up, whipping the tears from her eyes. "A-Anything?" she stuttered. "Yes." Then, Hinata did something she thought she wouldn't do ever again; she smiled. "I-I want to be with Naruto." She didn't care where she would be, as long as he was there with her, she'd be fine.

Suddenly, the man's voice came again. "I'm sorry, but we can't grant this wish. You are an angel now, and Naruto holds a demon within him. It is against the law." Hinata's smile quickly disappeared as she began to cry again. _'Now, I'll never see him again!'_ "Can-Can I s-save my w-wish?" she muttered between cries. "Yes." Came the man's voice once again.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. Hinata ran out, letting her tears sore to the ground. _'What did he mean, Holds a demon within him? Naruto is the kindest soul I know! Why is this happening to me!'_ She soon slowed her pace to a slow walk, not sure what to do anymore. "It has to be a dream… it just has to…" she muttered. Suddenly, she found herself at a huge fountain. She sighed and took a seat on the edge. As she looked down into the water, she saw something. She squinted to see what it could be, and to her surprise, she saw a forest. In the forest, a boy with messy blond hair sat beside a tree. His head was down. Suddenly, he lifted his head to the sky. Hinata gasped, it was Naruto, and he was crying! Then, she heard his voice, ever so faintly, coming up from the water. "Hinata…" Suddenly, Naruto disappeared as the water rippled when Hinata's tears hit it's surface.

"Hey, excuse me..." came a voice. Hinata turned to see a boy about her age with short black hair standing before her. He wore a pair of black pants and a long sleeve white shirt with a deep green t-shirt over top. Hinata quickly whipped away her tears, so the boy couldn't see. "Umm… yes?"

"Well, I just noticed you were new around here. I thought you might need some help." He said, smiling at her. Hinata looked up at him, "How did you know I was new?" she asked. The boy smiled again. "Well, one, you're wearing the 'arrival clothes', and two, your crying at the fountain. Once you're here for a week, the fountain really doesn't upset you that much." Hinata looked down at her white gown. "Well, I don't know where any other cloths are." She said, looking back up at him.

"Here, I'll help you out. Come with me." The boy started walking down the street, and Hinata quickly fallowed. When she caught up to him, he turned to her. "So, why were you crying?" Hinata turned to him. "I mean, everyone sees something different when they look into the fountain. What did you see?" Hinata turned back to the ground, _'Hinata…' _"Umm… a friend." That was all she could call him, just because she was to shy to say anything earlier. The boy nodded. "Makes sense. It shows you what's happening at the moment on earth, and usually you see your friends or family. So, whatever that friend of yours was doing, was happening right when you saw it."

Hinata thought about what the boy said. _'How long has it been down their? I really don't know how long I've been hear, for all I know it could be a week, or maybe just a few minutes.' _

Suddenly, the boy stopped. "Here." He gestured toward a small shop. Hinata walked inside, the boy fallowing here. She walked up to the counter where a perky lady sat. "Hello! Name please!" Hinata just mumbled. "Hinata Hyuga." The woman walked into the back, and then came out with a small pile of clothing. "It took us so long to get out all the blood! What where you doing in this thing?" the woman said, handing over the pile to Hinata. She looked down at the clothes in her hand, they were her usual black pants and large coat. She turned around, then muttered "Wow, thanks for making me feel so much better about this…" The woman didn't hear, but the boy did, and he grinned.

She walked over to a changing room and quickly changed her pants. When she came around to the coat, she was a bit confused. _'Ok… so how do I get this on with these stupid wings in the way…' _Hinata tried just putting it on over the wings. When she did, to her surprise, the wings just faded through the cloth. _'Ok… whatever.' _Hinata then walked out, finding the boy waiting for her. "Better?" he asked, leaning on the wall. "Much." She replied.

"Oh, by the way, my names Takuma. And yours?"

Hinata smiled, "Hinata."

**

* * *

**

**Hinata:** Yes! My cloths!

**Dani:** There you go. Happy?

**Hinata:** Sorta… but I'm still dead…

**Naruto:** And who is this Takuma kid?

**Dani:** Your competition.

**Naruto:** WHAT? You can't do that! I can't even see her any more, she's dead! So unfair!

**Takuma:** Muahaha!

**Naruto:** '_hit Takuma over the head.'_ Humph!

**Takuma:**_ 'Whimper, Whimper'_

**Dani & Hinata:** '_Sigh…' _Boys…

**A/N:** I know it was short, but still, how did you like it? Now at least she's in her good cloths. And what about this Takuma guy? Will there be something going on in heaven? Hmm… who knows… well, besides me. Better read on!

**

* * *

**


	3. One Chance

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oh, it looks like Naruto's got some competition! Who will win Hinata over? Is Naruto even in the game anymore? Read on to see!

**

* * *

**

**Angels and Demons Don't Mix**

**Chapter 03 – One Chance**

Hinata walked over to the counter, where the preppy woman handed her a shoulder bag, filled with the belongings she had on her when she died. The two then thanked the woman and walked out. Takuma turned to Hinata, a bit more nervous then before. "Um, Hinata?" She turned. "Yes?" Takuma took a deep breath, "Do you want to go get ice-cream or something?" His face began to grow very red. Hinata didn't notice, "Sure. I am hungry." Takuma smiled wildly, extremely happy she had agreed. But, poor Hinata didn't know what she had just agreed to. She had no idea… this was a date.

The pair went to a small shop and got two chocolate ice-cream cones. They then took a seat on a bench, right beside the fountain they had met by earlier that day. As they ate, Hinata began taking the items out of her bag. Takuma's eyes widened. "What the heck are those?" Hinata looked down into her hand, where she held a handful of shiriken and a kunai. "Oh, these? I used them in battle." She turned to him, seeing confusion on his face. "I'm a ninja." She stated. His eyes grew even wider… if that was possible. "Really?" Hinata nodded. "I used these, which are shiriken," She handed one to Takuma. "to hit people when I'm at a distance. Like this…" She then took one in her free hand and through it. It landed smack dab in the middle of the tree about 6 feet away. Takuma gapped, but said nothing. She then picked up a kunai. "And this is a kunai. I used it for upfront combat." She flipped it around in her hand. "Also, I used jutsus as well." Takuma looked into the bag. "Which ones are those?" Hinata laughed. "They aren't an item. They are more of a… power. Watch." She stood up, the folded her hands together. "Byu!" Her eyes suddenly grew veins at the sides. She looked down at Takuma, who was gaping even more. "W-What…" Hinata smiled. "This is a jutsu that is paced down from generation to generation in my family. We are able to see through things, and do a bunch more too." She then sat back down, and her eyes were back to normal.

Takuma still could say nothing. Hinata only laughed. The two continued eating their ice creams while sorting through her bag of junk. Suddenly, Hinata felt something on her hand. She turned, and found Takuma's hand holding hers. Many thoughts rushed through her head, until she finally realized what was going on. She quickly stood. "Oh Takuma… I didn't… I mean… We… I need some time to think…" she quickly grabbed her bag and through it over her shoulder. Before Takuma could say a word, she had disappeared. He sighed, then looked down toward the ground. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a small piece of paper… no, a photo. _'Hinata must have dropped it.' _Then, he looked down at the picture. Looking back up at him was Hinata, blushing madly as she twiddled with her fingers. A large smile was placed across her face. Beside her, was a boy with wild blond hair and a freakishly huge smile. He had one arm on Hinata's shoulder, as he gave the camera a piece sign. Takuma sighed.

**

* * *

**

Hinata lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed lightly, as tears began slowly creeping down her face. _'What should I do. I mean, I can't see Naruto any more… I know that. Should I just let him go? Even if I wanted to… could I? How long will it take for me to get over him. Can I?'_ Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Who is it!" she called. A familiar voice replied, "Takuma." Hinata sighed. _'Well, I can't avoid him forever.'_ "Come in."

Takuma opened the door, and saw Hinata still lying on her bed. "Come on!" he called, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. She quickly fallowed, not really sure why. "What? Where are we going?" Takuma didn't answer. They continued running, until they finally reached the large castle from earlier. Takuma pulled Hinata inside, and the doors shut behind then. All went dark. "Takuma what are we…" Takuma broke her off with a "shh."

Suddenly, the voice came again. "Hinata Hyuga." This time she wasn't so scared. "Yes?" The voice came again, "We have a proposal for you. You may go back down to earth…" Hinata smiled wildly. She was too exited for words. "…but there is a catch. You will go down, but not as yourself. You will look different, and you will make up a different name. You_can_ tell others aboutyour real identity, but who would belive you? Anyways,you will be placed right outside your hometowns gates. You will have exactly one week, not a second longer, then you will be called back here. If you can make Naruto admit his love to you, or more clearlyHinata, before that time is up, you may use your wish to stay there with him as your normal self." Hinata's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. "Do you agree?" Hinata quickly looked up "Yes! Yes, I'll do it!" The doors suddenly flew open. "Good. Now, Takuma will take you to the pond, where you will make your way back down the earth."

The pair walked out of the building, and the doors shut behind them. Hinata began ranting on. "Oh my god! This is amazing! But… how did this happen?" She turned to Takuma, who smiled slightly. "Well, I sort of had a wish too." Hinata quickly realized what had happened. "You used your wish to help me? But… why?" Takuma smiled, "Well, I want you to be happy… even if it's not with me." Hinata quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his right cheek. As she pulled down, he blushed badly. "I would have kissed you on the lips, but I have to save that for someone else." Takuma nodded while blushing slightly. "But… how did you know…" Takuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photo, handing it over to Hinata. "You dropped this." Hinata smiled. _'Naruto, I'm coming back.'_

Suddenly, the pair heard a voice, "Hinata?" Hinata turned around to see a man running toward her. As he grew closer, she smiled wildly. "Uncle!" They hugged each other. "Hinata! I'm so glad to see you! But… when did you get here? What happened?" Hinata smiled up at her uncle. "Don't worry about me. I get to go back!" He smiled, "That's wonderful! Wait, when you go, could you do something for me?" Hinata nodded. "Anything." "Could you tell Neji something for me?"

After Hinata was told what to tell Neji, she gave her uncle one last hug, then told him they'd met again someday. Then, the pair was off again. Soon they reached a large pond surrounded by trees. They stood on the edge, looking down into the water. Hinata turned to Takuma. "Well, this is it." He nodded, then embraced her in a hug. "Good luck." She nodded, and then took a step into the water. Immediately, she felt like she was falling. Most people would be freaking out if you felt this, but not Hinata. She was too excited. _'I'm comingback Naruto. I'm coming.'_

**

* * *

**

**Hinata:** I'm going back? YES!

**Dani:** Lol, you're sure exited! Calm down, ok?

**Hinata:** Calm! How do I stay calm! I'm going home! But wait… you made me freak out for nothing! You suck!

**Dani:** Fine, the I guess you don't want your first kiss to be with Naruto then…

**Hinata:** What… really? You'd do that for me?

**Dani:** Yup.

**Hinata:** YES! You officially rock!

**Naruto: **Wait, I'm going to kiss Hinata?

**Dani & Hinata:** Ya. Got a problem with that?

**Naruto: **Hell no!

**Takuma: **You all hate me, don't you.

**Dani: **Pretty much.

**Takuma: **-sigh- I never get the girl!

**A/N:** Yah! Good chapter, huh. Make sure you read on, and review! If I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to stop –gasp!- I know! So review! Dani out!

**

* * *

**


	4. Neji's Feelings

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yah, Hinata's going back! What will she look like? Hum… Read to find out!

**

* * *

**

**Angels and Demons Don't Mix**

**Chapter 04 – One Chance**

Hinata lay on her back in a light slumber. Slowly, everything began flowing back to her. Death. Heaven. Last chance. Naruto… Suddenly, she sat up, whipping her eyelids open. When her sight came into focus, she realized she was in a forest. Trees reaching up to the sky towered around her, and leaves began slowly floating toward the ground. She let her head fall back, and she looked up into the bright blue sky. The sun shone down on her.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "I…I..I can't feel…" She extended her hand out into a small ray of sun that found it's way through the trees. Nothing. No warmth came. She then took her trembling hand and lowered it to the ground, picking up a large pile of dirt. Nothing. She couldn't feel the familiar sensation of the cool dirt coming in contact with her skin. She let the dirt slip through her cracked fingers, back to whence they came.

Slowly, without noticing, she stood and began walking. Soon, her walk turned into a jog, then a run. The trees around her changed into blurs of brown and green in the corner of her eye. She felt as if she wasn't there… as if she couldn't be seen… as if she really didn't exist. Suddenly, she came to a stop, right in front of a clearing. Slowly, she walked toward the pond before her. Once she reached the edge, she squatted down, one arm clutching her knees. With the free hand, she swirled the water before her. Nothing. She couldn't feel the cool water flow between her fingers. She couldn't feel the joy she once felt when in the water. She removed her hand from the pond, letting the drops drip from her fingertips to the water where it belongs.

Her eyes widened as she saw her reflection. Her hair was straight and black, reaching about her waist. Her skin was a bit less pale then what it was before. Her lips curved perfectly, making it look like she's smiling, even though she's not. She was beautiful, nothing like what she was before. But, there was one similarity, her eyes. "Damn it…" she muttered. She had been still left with the bloodline of her family. Her eyes held no pupils, only a deep pearl white.

After walking away from the pond, she found a path between the trees that she recalled as the one that lead to the village. She now knew she was in the forest outside Konoha. Slowly, she walked down the path, thoughts wondering. How was she ever going to explain this? Before she could even begin coming up with a plain of action, she heard a small rustle from the bushes in front of her. She stopped, quickly getting into a fighting stance. She had no weapons, so she was defiantly at a disadvantage if someone tried to attack her. When no one emerged from the brush for quite some time, she began looking around her, trying to find any sign of someone. She sighed, the stood up straight again. _'Maybe it was a rabbit…' _She began walking again, but suddenly, a blur of black whipped by her face, and she froze. _'That's no bunny.'_

Standing before her was a boy with long black hair. His face was of stone, as was her heart. "Who are you?" He asked. She tried to speak, but her throat was clenched shut. _'N-Neji…'_ She took a deep breath. "I'm… I'm Emiri." Neji looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. "I've never heard of you." She nodded. "I'm from a small town in the west. My father informed me that Hinata had died, so I came to pay our respects to your family." Neji's eyes darted away from her. "Come with me." He then turned and began walking down the road. She fallowed him, dumbfounded. He made no eye contact, trying to hide his face from her view. _'He… He actually cares…'_

"You must miss her." Neji stopped walking, but still didn't turn to face her. Hinata was surprised at her own words. _'Well, I guess since no one knows who I am, I can do what I want… So why not ask him about me?'_ "I can tell." She continued walking, leaving him behind her. Soon he stood, walking beside her. Still, he said nothing. "I personally never met her. What was she like?" Still, nothing. "Was she like you?" He didn't turn to face her, but he did speak. "No. Nothing like me." Hinata sighed. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't care. "No… I'm nothing compared to her…" Hinata eyes widened as she turned to her cousin. All her life, she thought he hated her, thought she was weak, wished she was dead… "She had a heart of gold. But all our lives, I hated her. She was of the main branch, and I wasn't. Then when my father died, I could only blame her. Even when I found out the truth about his death, still I held her responsible." Hinata couldn't believe it. Neji was actually opening up to someone! And he didn't even know anything about her! What had her death done to him? "But, even after I tried to kill her during a fight, she still smiled at me. She didn't want me dead like I did her… Hinata-sama was pure. She was strong, even if she didn't show it. She was much better then I will ever hope to be." Hinata's hands trembled. All she wanted to do was tell Neji she knew. That she knew he loved her. That it was ok… but she couldn't… A tear slowly flowed down her fragile cheek, landing on the rocky trail below their feet.

The rest of their walk was in silence. Neji was consumed in thoughts of his cousin, Hinata's filled with thoughts of her own. Here he stood, but still, she could not reach him. She was being torn up inside, trying to reach, trying to touch him. But, it was pointless. Soon, they reached the large doors of Konoha. Hinata could remember all the times she walked out of these doors, friends at her side. And every time she walked back through them, relieved that everyone was back safely. As the pair walked through the doors, Hinata's head began spinning.

_The doors of the Konoha entrance opened, allowing eight teenagers to walk through. The night sky shone with bright stars, but the moon was nowhere in sight. Neji walked up to the group. "Where's Hinata. I've been ordered to escort her home." No one answered the Hyuuga. All the boys stood, face covered with a mask of no emotion. All the girls trembled from head to toe, hands covering their mouths, eyes filled with tears. Naruto, who stood directly in front of Neji, had his gaze toward the ground. A single tear fell from his nose to the cool ground below him. He clenched his fist, causing his now claw-like fingernails to dig into his palm. Naruto suddenly shot his head up, so his flaming eyes where matched with that of the Hyuuga boy's. "Are you happy now!" He screamed. Everyone in the streets turned to the group. No one had noticed them come in. "Naruto…" Sakura had placed her hand gently on Naruto's shoulder, trying to calm him, but he was far past the point of being comforted. "Are you happy now! She's gone! She's…" His voice trailed off into the starry night._

Hinata blinked. Neji still walked in front of her, not noticing she had stopped. Her hands trembled, then she looked up at Neji, still his back turned. A tear slowly flowed down her face, just as Neji turned around. She cracked a sweat smile, then quickly jogged to catch up to him.

Hinata knelt down before her father. "So, you want to stay here?" She replied, "Yes. Just for a week." She still didn't look at him, out of respect, and partially out of fear. She was afraid if she looked into his eyes, she wouldn't be able to hold her tears back. "Fine." His voice was cold. Hinata got up, bowed in thanks, then walked out of the room. After entering her old room, she closed the door and let out a deep sigh. _'Finally, I'm home…'_

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N:** Yah, Hinata's home! Ok, this is really important. I'm stuck! Ha! Ok, can you guess give me some ideas? I need to know what should happen next. Please remember that she needs to eventually tell Neji what his father wants him to know… but I can't tell you what it is, so you're going to have to improvise. And also, she's only got one week to get Naruto to confess his love. So, any idea?**

* * *

**


End file.
